


Loving the hook

by RoterTeufel11



Series: Perfect little family [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: Killian, Belle and Robin got thrown out of the baby group. Because Killian's girls love his hook. Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen and Rumbelle babies, quite magical ones





	Loving the hook

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in season 4, so it is not canon. Robin is alive, their is no Zelena/Robin child, Emma and Hook have their second child when Henry is 14 and Robin and Regina have a child too around the same time (I wrote this before we learned about Regina's infertility), same as Belle and Gold (no Gideon)
> 
> Hope you like it.

Emma, Snow, David and Regina sat in Emma’s living room, while Neal and Henry played with Neal’s toys on the carpet.

“I tell you, it was hard work to convince Killian to not buy a couch in black. I swear if I let my husband furnish the apartment, the lightest color around here would be navy blue.”, Emma explained. They all chuckled. 

Then, to all their surprise the door opened and Killian, Robin and Belle entered the apartment. Each of them caring a toddler.

“What are you doing here so early? I thought you were at the children’s group at Ashley’s?”, David asked, as he shout them a confused look. 

Killian, who had his daughter Dawn draped to his chest with straps, gave him an embarrassed look. “Well…”, he paused, not knowing how to explain it. That made Emma even more suspicious. Her pirate was never out of words.

“We got thrown out of the group!”, Robin explained angrily. David, Snow and Henry broke out in big laughter. 

“How do you manage to get thrown out of a child group?”, Regina asked with a stern look at her husband. She was not so amused about this like the others.

“It’s easier to show.”, Belle said and took the teddy from her sons arms and gave it to Tom, who was held by Robin on his arm. The little boy squealed with glee as he held on to the bear. But then a red cloud covered the bear and it was back in Andrew’s arms, from where his mother had taken the bear. Now a purple cloud covered the bear and it was again in Tom’s arms. It went back and forth until Belle put the teddy away. 

“Let’s just say Ashley is not a fan of magic. She thinks it is very dangerous and that our children are little monsters, who want to destroy them all.”, she went on with an exhausted sigh, putting her son down in Dawn’s pen. Having the son of the Dark One, surely she had to put up with this quite often.

Robin was still angry and shoot Killian a grin. “Your daughter started it. It was all your fault. They have always been so nice and didn’t use magic there. But you just couldn’t stop.”, he stated as he gave his son to Regina.

Now everyone was staring at Killian again. “What does he mean with this being your fault? What did you do, Killian?”, Emma asked with a stern look. He knew, she would not leave him be until she found out what happened.

“Well”, he started again, “I was just trying to be a responsible father.” He was looking at the ground not wanting to face the others, who were all watching him. He was very embarrassed.  
“So”, he went on, “When we entered the place, I took of my hook and put it away in my jacket. And then I was playing with my daughter on the ground and…” He paused. Belle was right. Demonstration was more efficient. 

So he took of his hook and put it away in his pocket. But before he could even store it, a white cloud covered first the hand he was holding the hook in and then his brace. And just like that his hook was back on it’s usual place.

“I must have tried to put it away like twenty times, but she just wouldn’t let me. And then, the other two little magicians had to follow her lead, as always, and play the transporting things game.”

Now everyone was back to laughing. Emma just went to her husband, freed her daughter out of the caring straps and put her in her arms. She beamed at Dawn and said proudly: “That’s my girl. We love daddy exactly how he is.”


End file.
